One Last Trip
by Mistro and Daquiri
Summary: A nice little TWOshot, exploring those Dean is really dying fics. Slightly OOC. Kind of really short. But it gets its point across. Complete without Wincest!
1. Discovery

**This is what comes of pestering little plot bunnies. I read those "Dean is dying" stories, and I started speculating on how that would be relevant to the series so far. Starting from the infamous Asylum episode phone call, this is what I got. I hope you guys like it; it made Daquiri want to cry. Feel free to R&R.**

**Mistro**

* * *

**One Last Trip**

Dean stirred awake a little after noon. Shoving the covers away, he rolled over in the motel bed to find Sam sitting across from him. A hard, angry look was plastered onto his baby brother's face.

"You okay, Sam?" Dean inquired, sitting up in bed.

Sam exploded, "You have cancer! How could you not tell me?"

Dean was dumbfounded. "Uh...wh-what're you talking about?"

"Dad called your cell. Asking if you were okay. Seems you called him about a week ago, and left a message on his voicemail saying you needed his help. He thought your _cancer _had taken a turn for the worse!"

"He told you I have cancer?" Dean questioned.

"Yeah," Sam jumped up from the bed, restless and frustrated, "he was quite surprised to learn you hadn't told me yet. Why didn't you tell me? I have a right to know my brother has a terminal illness!"

Sam began pacing back and forth.

"Jeez. Calm down, there," Dean stood up and stopped Sam's strides with a firm hand on his shoulder. Looking deep into Sam's eyes, Dean said slowly, "Okay, look. I'm dying, all, right. I knew you would freak out, so I didn't tell you."

Sam made as if to interrupt, but Dean shushed him.

"I just wanted one last road trip with you," he said, a pleading look in his eyes. He didn't want Sam to be mad – to ruin their last months together, "It was kind of Dad's idea, too. He's not exactly in fighting shape anymore, and I won't be around to carry on the family business. We thought him "disappearing" and me dying...we thought it might bring you back into the game. I want you to keep fighting those ghosts – for me, Sammy."

Sam looked at Dean for a long moment, and then said, "It's Sam."

* * *

**Authors Note: Correction: it _did _make Daquiri cry. And so did our idea for the second and final chapter, which should be up tonight. Man, she was blubbering like a baby. But she was pretty sleep-deprived, so it was easy to make her cry. Again, it will be kind of short, but trust me, it works. I hope you all will like it once it's up. **

**---Mistro **


	2. The End

**Chapter 2 **

Sam stalked behind the bars of the prison cell, like a wolf trapped in a cage. He and Dean had made their way to Rocky Level, Utah, where it was rumored that a local high school was haunted by the malevolent, headless ghost of a former professor. Without thinking, Dean and Sam had broken into the high school, unaware that it had a silent alarm system. Who expected such things in small, middle-of-nowhere towns? So the cops had caught them, and they were arrested when Dean failed to explain the presence of their arsenal of spirit-hunting paraphernalia.

Sam was not frustrated because he was in jail, but rather because Dean was. His brother was sitting on the bench; head resting against the stone wall, eyes clenched shut against the pain. Dean's cancer had been getting much worse over the past weeks, and Sam was afraid for him.

Dean started to cough. Sam screamed for the guard to come – blood had come up with that cough, flecking Dean's lips.

Sam managed to convince the guard that Dean needed to go to the hospital; by some sudden miracle, Sam was allowed to go with him.

* * *

It had been a cancerous tumor that ruptured. Dean was white-faced and panting in his hospital bed, holding Sam's eyes with his own, knowing these would be their last moments together. 

"Take care of that creepy old-man ghost for me, okay Sammy?" Dean said.

Sam nodded and hastily looked away from Dean's face. Dean had begun to cry, and Sam refused to acknowledge this display of weakness. He wanted to remember Dean as the strong, proud, cocky big brother he had always been.

"Look at me, Sam," Dean growled.

And Sam did. He looked at the brother he was about to lose. Just like he had lost Mom, Dad, and Jess. He couldn't handle this kind of pain again. He had to learn to harden himself to the suffering that seemed to plague those he loved.

So Sam looked at Dean one last time, stood, and began to walk towards the hospital room door. He needed a clean break.

"Sam? Where are you going?" Dean called from his bed, "Please don't leave me, Sammy…"

His hand grasping the doorknob, Sam refused to look back. He opened the door, stepped from the room and said in a fervent whisper, "I love you, Dean."

Dean heard, and smiled. Then let go….

* * *

**Author's Note: That's pretty much it. If you would prefer a happy, AU ending, write to us, whether in review or email. We'll email you our alternate ending. Mistro wouldn't have made one, but Daquiri insisted. She just couldn't take this ending. Well, happy gallavantations! **


End file.
